


Blow It Up

by nitro9



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Bedsharing, Episode 4x08: Pink Tops, Episode Tag, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, TM Discord Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitro9/pseuds/nitro9
Summary: Lisbon just wants to talk, Jane keeps retreating. She tries something new.TM Discord Challenge // prompt: platonic bedsharing, randomly picked episode: Pink Tops (4x08)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Blow It Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is so random. If all else fails, I hope it's good for a smile! Reviews bring happiness! Check out the other fics with this prompt, on both FFnet and ao3. If you want to join the next challenge - or the Discord server - let me know!
> 
> Quick reminder of context: This episode follows "Blinking Red Light", the re-emergence of Red John. It's the one with the undercover narcotics department. This scene comes in at the end, starting with some dialog from the show. There is a slight reference to earlier events where his shoes were taken by some bad guys.

"How'd you know who the killer was?" Lisbon asked, keeping up with Jane as they walked the halls at CBI.

"Well, unlike her co-workers, she never took off her criminal disguise."

"So it was a guess."

"Ah, you make it sound so artless."

She slowed a little, changed the topic. "It's time." Quiet, no more joking around.

Jane whirled to face her, his tone biting. "For what?"

They stopped in the middle of the hallway. "We need to talk about Red John."

"Oh," he bounced lightly on his feet. "Grieving widower at my 12 o'clock." It took her a second to process his meaning. "Your 6:30."

She whirled and came face to face with the victim's husband.

"Agent Lisbon?" he asked.

"Hi. Can I help you?" she felt Jane slink away behind her, but forced herself to focus. She suddenly had a headache. He avoided those conversations like the plague, but he knew she couldn't leave the man hanging. It bought him time.

After, she stopped in her office. She was restless The case was closed, she had plenty of paperwork to do. But this business with Jane felt uncomfortably unfinished. She tried to call him, then sent a text. Still need to talk.

She walked into the bullpen. Jane's couch was empty. Van Pelt smiled at her, glancing up from her paperwork. "Hey, boss."

"Hey. Have you seen Jane?" It didn't hurt to ask.

"No."

"Right. I think he's avoiding me. Send me a text if you see him."

"Why is he —" Rigsby started.

"It's Jane," Lisbon cut him off with a quick snap of her head. He cringed a little and she took a deep breath. "I just… I need to touch base with him about something."

"Sure thing, boss." Van Pelt sent a long glance to her coworkers as she bounced a pen on her desk.

"Good work today," Lisbon attempted to leave it on a positive note. "Rigsby, you got pizza?"

He straightened in his chair and snatched up his phone. "On it."

She checked in the break room, took time to make some coffee. What a day. Jane had been taken, came very close to being shot, and here she was chasing him around the CBI with her coffee. Maybe he had just left, gone home.

She dismissed the thought right away. In this, they were too much alike. They needed the buzz of the office, something to do, the potential distraction of people.

Still, she went out to the parking lot. His car wasn't hard to spot. Only good thing about it, honestly. No stone unturned, she went right up to it and peered in the windows, made sure he wasn't hiding in the back.

She turned back towards the building. It had a solid silhouette, she loved working here. Her eyes went up, caught the windows on the roof. He'd been spending more time up there lately, it was worth a shot.

It triggered a memory, she had something in her car for Jane. She jogged across the lot and popped the trunk. The box was more awkward than big. She brought it inside, past security, in the elevator, up to the hallway outside the room he had claimed. She left it there, stretched her shoulders.

Red John was a touchy subject, he had already run once. She needed to be ready.

"Jane? You in there?" she called out as she pushed the door open.

He was stretched out on his cot, staring at the ceiling, his fingers interlaced on his chest. He didn't acknowledge her.

"Hey," she said breathily, coming closer. "Isn't it more comfortable on your couch?"

"I don't come up here to be comfortable," he said, not moving his head. "I come up here to think. Alone."

"We need to talk."

"I don't think so, Lisbon."

"Don't shut me out now, Jane. The FBI is going to be all over this."

"They can assume all they want. Agent Darcy —"

"You need to tell them about Red John."

"I don't have anything to say to them." He still wasn't looking at her.

She moved in, crowded his space. "Okay, move over."

Jane finally shifted, raising up onto his elbows. "What are you doing? Mind the shoes."

"What is it with you and your shoes?" she perched on the edge of the cot by his feet and tried to swing her own feet up next to his head.

But only one foot landed, the other swung awkwardly. She lost her balance and dropped back on her feet, there just wasn't enough room.

"This is a one person bed," he stated.

"Clearly," she said dryly, "If you can even call it a bed." She headed for the door.

"Have a good afternoon," he called.

"Oh, I'm not leaving."

"There's nothing to say."

She went out in the hallway and pushed her box through the door, then kicked it to slide it dramatically across the floor towards him.

"What is that?" he was sitting up now, feet dangling.

"I've caught you up here sleeping too many times."

"So… you got me a nicer bed?"

"Yes."

"This one is fine," he thumped the board with his palm.

"Don't get excited."

"I'm not. An air mattress is not an improvement, not by a long shot."

"This air mattress is bullet proof. I've had it for years and it never leaks." She had it out of the box and was unfolding it in the middle of the room.

"You're telling me that you specifically got that out of storage and stuck it in your car and dragged it all the way up here? For me?"

"Pretty much."

"That's uh… very touching. I think. You want me to sleep on the job?"

"No," she answered loudly. "Stop reading so much into this. It's just an air mattress. I didn't have an inflatable couch."

His lips quirked thoughtfully. "That might be fun."

She turned on an electric air pump and the whine of the motor cut off their conversation. As the mattress grew taut, the sound of the motor changed and she quickly pulled it off and plugged the valve. She pushed on the top of the mattress and smiled. "There ya go."

"You have sheets? Blankets?"

"No, I do not have sheets. You going to request a certain thread count now?"

"No," he dismissed. "Too many factors there. I recommend a high quality linen. No skimping — it's an investment."

"Of course it is. You got some on your little board there?"

"Touché."

She rolled onto the mattress onto her back and closed her eyes. She sighed contentedly and patted the flocked top next to her. "Come on. Try it out." No response. She turned slightly to see him staring down at her. She couldn't place his expression. It was somewhere between amusement and complete disbelief. "Jane?"

He peered into the corners, like he was checking for hidden cameras. "You pranking me?"

"No. Seems like that would be more your thing."

"Exactly. We've crossed into an alternate universe here."

"It's just an air mattress. I'm not going to bite." She kept her voice low and calm, coaxing. She patted the top again. "Come lay down." She shifted to one side and closed her eyes again, giving him space, closing any arguments.

The board creaked as he stood up. "New policy, three o'clock naptime," he muttered, his voice coming closer.

"Ha ha," she said dryly. "We're working here."

"Good to see you thinking out of the box, Lisbon. If we plan it out, there's room for the whole team up here."

She flashed a glare at him, but was pleased that he was coming over. He looked down from the edge, then sighed and lowered himself down. The mattress dipped with his weight, bouncing her a little. He settled into place and they laid there, silently.

Lisbon became aware that she was holding her arms in tightly, no part of her willing to even threaten to touch him. A little later she realized she was also holding her breath. She let it out slowly, as quietly as she could.

"Don't worry, Lisbon. I'm not going to bite." His voice floated to her, he sounded sleepy.

"It's not so bad."

"No, not bad at all."

He sounded far too content. She looked over at him, his eyes were closed, his fingers laced together again. She let her foot turn, nudging him gently. "Hey. What's your plan?"

"What plan?"

"Red John."

"Hmm. We'll figure it out later."

"Jane!"

"This bed is really nice. Sleeping now."

Lisbon nudged him harder, scowling. "I came up here to talk."

"You brought me a mattress and expected to talk?"

"Yes."

"I didn't expect you to be so high maintenance."

She shifted to shove his shoulder, and he grinned as the mattress dipped slightly. She sat up, bouncing to disrupt him, but he just smiled wider. Finally she huffed and stood abruptly. Jane's expression shifted to an amused discomfort as the mattress level dropped him against the floor before finding equilibrium.

"I thought this thing was bulletproof?"

"Keep the pump," she huffed, already on her way out.

Jane moved to the middle and spread out to distribute his weight. He hummed contentedly. "Can you throw me a blanket?"

"Come down for pizza."


End file.
